Secrets Come To Light
by Cat414
Summary: Casey has been with the NCIS office in Los Angeles for a few months, she's a good agent but what happens when a long kept secret finally comes out? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My first NCIS LA fan-fiction, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot for an NCIS LA story, hope you guys like it. Disclaimer; I don't own anything, exccept my character Casey. Please review.**

**Secrets Come To Light**

"You know you haven't taken a vacation since you got here three months ago." said Callen.

"We've been busy besides, Hetty told me you haven't taken one in a long time either." I said.

He shrugged behind his desk, as Eric walked up to us,

"We just got a call from was an explosion this morning." he said.

"So, it sounds like an LAPD case to me." I said.

"Casey, it was your house that exploded."he told us, I stared at him stunned.

Hetty said, "Casey, I can't allow you to work this case as someone could be trying to kill you. I'm sorry, go wait in the boat house to be questioned."

"Hetty, I want to work this case." I argued.

"That is out of the question, now go." she told me.

I left for the boat house while the others went to look at my house. I paced the room while I waited for them to return.

I didn't have to wait long before Callen came in I sat down, he sat opposite me I expected him to ask me a question but he just stared at me so I asked him one, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because, I think you've been hiding something from all of us. Why did the people who did this make sure your computer,laptop,files,and disks were completely destroyed?" he said.

"I haven't been hiding anything from anyone! I don't know Callen. Maybe I found something I didn't know was bad and they couldn't risk that information getting out." I replied angrily.

He got up to leave, "Wait,"I told him, he looked at me, "What about my safe?"I asked.

"What safe?"he demanded in return.

"The one in my basement, was it destroyed?"I explained.

"There was no safe in your basement."he stated.

"So you think, Callen I'm the only one who can open it, let me come to the house."I said.

"Alright, lets go." he said, I was relieved as we left the boat house.

On the way I asked, "How is Hetty going to take this? I mean me working on a case I'm not supposed to be working on."

"Well we need you to find evidence and Hetty can't argue with that especially if it's something big."he explained. I nodded I knew it was big but I couldn't tell them that, not yet anyway.

At the house I went in the basement, moved my couch to reveal a trap door with a key pad I punched in the code and the door lifted. I grabbed my box of files, flash drives, and journals. I handed them to Callen and waited.

"You can go back to the boat house while we analyze this stuff." he said.

"Callen, I'm not a suspect here. I'm leaving." I said and headed for the stairs he grabbed my arm,

"You're going to the boat house, and you are going to tell me the truth about this stuff. Now lets go." he said angrily.

I waited in the boat house knowing that my secret had to come out, but I wasn't going to make it easy for Callen. He came in and I could tell he was angry with me, it showed as everything he asked or said was done angrily.

"You lied to me Casey! We're a team, you can trust me."he said.

"So I was hiding something big deal. It's personal business."I told him.

"Well this no big deal has turned in to a big deal. Eric was able to access your computer files easily enough, why have you been gathering information on a Sean Conners for the last three years? Where is the information from the last three months?"he told me.

"I'm not telling you Callen." I said stubbornly, he came around the table grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me up against the wall.

"How about now?!" he shouted at me,

"The last three months isn't here. I stashed it in a park, and there are a lot of parks in LA."I replied.

"What's so important about Sean?"he asked.

"Eric didn't check world wide?" I asked amused.

Callen let me go and left slamming the door behind him. I paced the room while I waited some more, though I knew time was running out.

When Callen came back he brought Deeks with him, I rolled my eyes because the only person I would give answers to was Callen.

"Alright, Casey we now know why you want Sean, so let us help you. We need the last three months." he said.

"I'll get to that in a minute, why did you bring Deeks with you?"I told him.

"Because I figured you might loosen up with him here, now which park?"he replied.

"Cedar park, on top of the wolf fountain. I'll get it."I answered, getting up.

"The hell you are! We can't trust you right now Case."Callen exclaimed.

"Can any of you get up there? No I'll get it and the only reason I've kept this information from the team is to protect you. If Sean found out I've been tracking him all along he would have went after you guys, especially you, Callen."I said being straight with them.

"Alright, but we're going; Deeks will go as a yoga guy and I'll be a jogger."he said, I nodded.

We went to the park, I saw Sean he was looking for it. "Callen, I need a distraction now."I said through the ear piece.

"You got it." he and Deeks started fighting drawing attention, I went to the statue and got the cylinder. Sean spotted me as I got down and he came after me, I ran.

"Guys we got a problem." I said as I turned into a big mall hoping to lose Sean. I slowed to a quick walk,

"What's up?"Callen asked.

"Sean chased after me, I'm trying to lose him in the shopping mall."I explained.

"We're on our way."he said.

"Hang on, are either of you hungry?"I asked.

"Yeah, I am." said Deeks.

"How about we meet up for a lunch date at the Quick Café?"I asked. "Got it."Deeks replied.

"Callen, get Eric looking at the cameras I've lost Sean."I told him and went on to the café checking for Sean as I went, I saw Deeks waiting for me.

He said, "He's behind you, take off your bag." I did and threw it over the railing, Sean was furious and came at me.

I punched him in the face, before Deeks and Callen came guns drawn and cuffed him. I reached over the railing and grabbed my bag from the ledge that Sean couldn't see.

"You had us worried there for a minute, Casey." said Callen.

"I'd never let you down Callen."I said with a smile.

Back at headquarters, Hetty wasn't happy with what I had done, she told me.

"You are suspended for three weeks, to think about what you have done. Decide whether you still want to be a part of this team, and to get yourself a new house."

"Hetty, I'm very sorry for what I did, but I only did it to protect this team. You guys are my family now and I'm not going to walk away from you. The house hunt won't take long."I told her my voice confident.

"Did I say suspended? I meant I'm ordering you to take a three week vacation." she smiled at me, I smiled back grateful that I wasn't leaving.

"You're finally taking vacation time." joked Callen,

"You know Hetty is ordering it. I'm just glad I'm not fired." I said.

"Do you want some company tomorrow while you look for a house?" he asked,

"Sure, and Callen I'm sorry I won't hide anything from you or anyone else ever again." I replied.

"Good that means you can tell me where you put my back pack." said Deeks,

"It's in the back seat of your car." I amused remembering that I put there this morning.

"I can't believe I didn't see it, and here I thought it was in the shooting range." he said.

We all laughed out loud knowing that's where I go when I'm steamed, or if I need to think about something.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add more to this story,enjoy. This chapter is in third person point of view.**

**Chapter 2**

Callen's phone rang shortly after his alarm sounded at six a.m on Monday morning.

"Hello."he answered gruffly, he hadn't gotten a good night sleep last night, plus it was a little early.

"Callen, Hetty needs you in Ops asap. Nell's contacting the others." Eric told him urgently.

"I'm on my way."Callen told him and hung up. He got ready quickly as he could and rushed to the office knowing something was wrong.

Once everyone was in Ops Nell played the footage from a security camera.

The footage showed; Casey relaxing at her new house, suddenly two males all dressed in black, complete with ski masks burst into the room.

Casey immediately starts to fight them off but during the fight one of them nails her in the back of the head with one of the lamps, she collaspes to the floor and they carry her off frame.

"Any footage of a getaway car?"Callen asked, after the screen went black.

"No, they disabled the cameras before going inside."Nell replied.

"Sean's men probably were given orders on what to do in case he was caught."Sam said thinking aloud.

"Lets go check out Casey's house see what we can find, you two see if there's anything we missed on Sean."Callen said taking lead as they left the room.

As Sam drove to their location Callen asked the question waying on his mind, "What are the chances Casey comes out of this alive?"

Sam glanced at him and did some rough math in his head, "I'd say less than fifty percent, it's all about revenge. We need to act fast."he replied pulling in the driveway.

Kensi and Deeks pulled up on the street, and got out meeting Callen and Sam in the driveway.

"Talk to the neighbors, we'll take the house."Callen instructed, they nodded and split off from them.

Knocking on the neighbor's door, Kensi waited for a response. The door opened a little and a woman came into view.

"Hi, may I help you?"She said puzzled why she had two strangers on her doorstep.

"Yes, I'm special agent Blye NCIS, and this is detective Deeks LAPD."Kensi said as they showed their badges. "We're looking into the abduction of your neighbor at eleven p.m last night. Did you see or hear anything around that time?"she explained.

"Oh my, poor thing she just moved here."she said shocked and thought back over last night. "I heard tires squealing but I didn't get up to look that kind of thing happens regularly around here."she told them. "I wish I had looked."she added feeling a little guilty.

"It's ok, it's still helpful. Anything else?"Deeks said not wanting her to be upset.

She shook her head, "No, that's all I remember."she said apologetic.

"Thanks for your help."Kensi said with a smile and they moved to the next house.

"Casey put up a good fight before she got hit with that lamp."Sam commented seeing the mess in the living room.

"Yeah she did, but when you're being attacked you usually go for your gun. She didn't even try."Callen noted, and started looking for her gun.

They found it on top of the fridge at the front of the house, the living room was at the back. There was nothing inside or outside the house to give them any clues as to the kidnappers.

Meeting Kensi and Deeks outside they told them about Casey's gun. "It was in the kitchen, she didn't have a chance to get it. You guys find out anything?"Callen told them.

"A lady heard squealing tires, but didn't get up to check it because it happens a lot in this area. A man across the street thought he saw a blue or green van pulling away from her house but he couldn't be sure. Eric's checking security footage from the surrounding area."Kensi informed them.

They went back to Ops to see if Eric and Nell had found anything and to discuss their next move.

Casey came to in a dimly lit room, her head was pounding making it hard to think and get her barrings. But she could feel the shackles on her wrists and ankles, turning her head she could see the solid post that was now attached too.

'Well this certainly limits my movement.'she thought as she continued to look around. Shelves with odds and ends covered the walls, a small window was the only source of light, and the stairs across the room indicated she was in a basement or cellar.

The door at the top sqeaked open loudly before heavy footsteps sounded not helping Casey's aching head.

Two men came into her view both big and had their guns tucked into the front of their jeans.

"Well you're awake, good."The one with a red shirt said and gripped her chin making her look up at him. "Time to start talking."he said.

"If you want someone to talk to, go a chatroom."she joked.

"Very funny, but we don't just want to talk about anything. We want to talk about February, two years ago."The second man said with a british accent, Casey knew him. Charlie Nox, Sean's second in command and a torture expert to boot.

Casey said nothing about the subject, it had been the worst day of her life.

Back at Ops, "I found the van, it was dumped at truck stop. They likely switched vehicles, these guys are good. They aren't on camera anywhere, and neither is the car."Eric told them.

"I dug more into Sean and Casey, I found a couple things of interest."Nell said bringing up two articles on the screen.

One was about an FBI agent getting killed during an undercover case, and the other was on Sean's brother being murdered.

Nell explained, "The FBI agent was Casey's partner when she worked in the FBI two years back, Sean killed him. Later that night his brother turns up dead, brutally murdered and Casey resigned from the FBI."

"Whoa, Casey really let him have it."Deeks said looking at the photo of Sean's brother; Kyle.

"More secrets are being put out in the open, we've got find her."Callen told them, they had no time to waste.

"We're digging into Sean's associates but we need more time."Nell said.

"Work as fast as you can, I'll be back as soon as I can."Callen told them and left the room.

Sam looked thoughtful, "Lets go talk to Steve at the FBI, maybe he can shed more light on what happened that day."he said and they headed out.

Casey leaned against the post as Charlie and the other guy chained her back up again. They'd been trying to get answers from her for an hour but no dice, she was as tight lipped as she could be which resulted in them using force, she still said nothing.

Charlie bent in front of her, holding her chin so he could look her in the eye. "You're only making this harder on yourself, I'll be back after lunch."he said and leaned in beside her as he whispered, "It's just you and me."

They left the room and Casey was able to rest a little before they'd begin round two of interregation. She knew the team would be looking for her but would they find her in time? Casey could only hope so, and pray Charlie didn't decide just to straight out kill her.

Callen arrived at the beach and headed to a fellow in a black baseball cap, a red shirt and jeans, to anyone else he looked like a tourist checking out the beach but Callen knew he was one of Casey's informants.

"Jay, I need to talk to you."Callen told him, he'd only met him once so he hoped Jay would talk to him without any fuss.

Jay turned to look at Callen and walked over to him. "Casey's friend, what can I do for you?"he asked.

"Casey was kidnapped last night, have you heard anything about that? Or Sean's crew wanting payback?"Callen asked.

"Casey's in trouble!"he exclaimed, a look from Callen quieted him down, but he was worried for his friend. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll ask around, as for Sean's crew they have a new leader now. Charlie Nox, that guy is dangerous."he told him.

Callen nodded, "Thanks, call me if you find out anything else."he said handing him a card and racing back to his car.

"Eric, I got a name for you. Charlie Nox, he's in charge of Sean's crew now."he said hurriedly as he drove.

"Got it, we'll check it out."Eric told him.

At the FBI headquarters Sam, Kensi and Deeks sat with Steve in his office, they explained why they had come, Steve looked uncomfortable at the mention of Casey's name.

"She was a good agent, until she went rogue after her partner Richard was killed, and murdered Kyle. Sean's younger brother, I know the saying 'An eye for an eye.'but she took it too far. I'm not surprised they want revenge."he said, anger in his voice.

"Rogue?"Sam questioned, "She resigned."he stated.

"Just so she'd be covered, still she threw away her career over that case. Funny thing is she wasn't caught, no evidence to prove it was her but everyone believed she did it."he explained.

"Everyone? That include Sean's crew?"Deeks asked.

"Yes, them especially."Steve replied.

The NCIS agents shared a look and got up to leave. "Thank you for your time."Kensi told him.

"Don't mention it."he said and watched them leave.

As they entered Ops Nell explained more about Charlie Nox. "Charlie's the muscle of crew, but now the leader because he has the most history with Casey. They've gotten into it over ten times since the whole FBI case, Casey managed to hold her own or sneak away each time. Then suddenly it just stopped, until last week when her house was blown up."

"The guy has no known address or anything for us to track him by, he's a ghost."Eric said frustrated.

Callen was thinking about all this as his phone rang, "Callen."he said upon answering it.

"Got an address for you, 1756 Crossroads."Jay told him.

"Thanks."Callen told him, "Eric check 1756 Crossroads."he said.

Eric searched it up quickly, "It's an abandoned farmhouse."

"Perfect hiding place."Sam commented, "Out in the middle of nowhere, and they'll see us coming."he said seeing the map of it on screen.

"We need a plan."Callen said looking at his team as they stood in front of the screen.

"Brought you a bite to eat."A voice said as his footsteps sounded on the stairs.

Casey watched him carrying a pie plate with a spoon in one hand, he grabbed a chair and dragged it over before sitting in it and offering her a spoonful of food.

She ate it, and the rest of the food too clearing the pie plate.

"Good, can't have you starving on us."he said and she looked up at him.

"What difference does it make? Charlie will kill me eventually."she said.

"Yeah, he will no doubt about that but the difference is if you have the strength to fight or if you're too weak to fight."he said. He got up to leave.

"Who are you?"Casey asked, he was different from the others but she didn't recognize him.

He didn't answer her and left passing Charlie on the stairs.

"You ready to tell me, why you did it?"he asked, Casey rolled her eyes in irritation.

"You're too stubborn for your own good."he told her and undid her shackles. "I'm going to break you by sundown."he said with a laugh.

Casey stood up, "You'll never break me."she said bravely, he glared at her.

"We'll see."he threatened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mentions of abuse.**

**Chapter 3**

Casey and Charlie had been at it for a while, but Casey hadn't broken yet, she hung on with all the strength she had against his beatings.

"You're tough Casey, but I'm tougher."he said and struck her again as she lay on the mat.

She got to her feet as a man rushed in from upstairs, "We got visitors!"he exclaimed.

"Damn it!"Charlie cursed, "Get ready to leave."he commanded and turned his attention back to Casey.

"To be continued."he said and did a roundhouse kick to her head, knocking her unconscious. Carrying her over his shoulder, he went upstairs and outside dumping her in the trunk of his car. Gathering his things he got back in the car taking off for their next location meeting place.

Unknown to him, the man who had given Casey, her food, left a little note behind for the agents to find.

Callen and the others sped toward the farmhouse in their vehicles as fast as they could. They stopped and got out; armed with their guns and bulletproof vests. Callen and Sam took the front while Kensi and Deeks took the back.

"On my count."Callen said, "One, two, three!"he told them and they busted inside searching the main floor before spliting up to check upstairs and in the basement.

"Clear."Kensi and Deeks said from upstairs.

"Clear."Sam told them as Callen examined the shackles.

"She was here."he said, and checked around finding a crumpled up piece of paper behind the post.

He opened it and read aloud; "Your agent is alive, and holding on. I'm a friend, use a gps signal on this number and you'll find us."

"Can we trust it?"Sam asked,

"Yeah, it could be a trap."Kensi pointed out.

"We don't have a choice."Callen told them and told Eric the number.

"It's heading thru down town, it's going towards the docks guys."he told them.

"The docks, that's a lot of hiding places."Sam commented as he drove.

"Yes it does, but we're not going to the docks."Callen told him.

"What do you have in mind?"Sam asked, Callen merely grinned.

Casey awoke in an empty warehouse, aside from the chair she was tied to of course. She could hear the waves faintly outside, 'We must be at the docks.'she thought.

"Why did you kill Kyle?"Charlie demanded, making her jerk in the chair. He stood behind her, right in her blind spot, using scare tactics instead of beating her.

"Charlie, it's simple. You should be able to figure it out, if not well it shows how stupid you are."she said.

"I know you did it for revenge on us for killing your partner, but why Kyle?"he said easily.

"Kyle was close to Sean, figured it would cause the same pain and hurt that you all caused me."she replied.

He chuckled and laid his hands on her shoulders, "You wasted your time on him sweetheart, you should have killed me, afterall I'm the one who killed Richard."he told her.

Casey knew that, "There's still time on the clock."she retorted.

"Not for you there isn't."he said and put a bag over her head taking away her vision before cutting the ropes holding her and yanked her to her feet.

Callen approached the warehouse in his homeless man disguise, he poked around the garbage cans watching the two guards out front.

They parted to let Charlie and Casey through, "I see her."Callen said.

"How does she look?"Sam asked.

"Alright, she has a bag over her head so it's hard to tell. Kensi, Deeks, are you two in position?"he replied.

"Yes, we're ready."she confirmed.

Callen made his way over to the guards, "Do you have any change?"he asked.

"No, get lost!"One of them snapped.

"Easy, it's all good. Who's the girl?"he said.

"Get him!"The same guard yelled, as Callen ran off down the side alley of the warehouse.

Kensi and Deeks secured the guards and Sam joined them to go get Casey back.

Casey currently was hanging twenty feet above the water by a rope tied to a crane hook.

As Charlie had been tying her up, he left her with some parting words, "A slow and agonizing death, just you deserve and I've won."he told her.

Casey thought about those words now, he believed he had won but she knew that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Casey!"Callen yelled seeing her dangling in the air.

A shot rang out and Casey jerked a little as part of the rope holding her was gone and the rest was going to give away.

"Any closer and she goes swimming!"Charlie threatened from the dock.

The team watched him as he backed away towards his boat, a man got up from the boat and tackled Charlie to the dock knocking his gun from his hand and it slid across the wood surface and into the water.

Kensi and Deeks rushed towards the dock to give the guy a hand, as Sam and Callen tried to figure out how to help Casey.

"The crane we could lower her down."Callen said,

"No time."Sam said.

"We have to do something!"Callen exclaimed, as the rope snapped and Casey fell into the water.

Casey kicked with legs and pushed towards the surface but she couldn't guide herself with tied hands and the bag on her head was disorienting.

A hand took hold of her arm and pulled the bag off before helping her to the surface. Casey took in a big breath of air as they broke the surface and coffed a little.

She turned expecting to see Callen beside her, but it was the mystery man from Charlie's crew.

"You, you saved me."she said.

"Yes Casey, I did."he said and started bringing her to the ladder on the dock.

"What's your name?"she asked wanting to know.

"I'll come visit you when you're recovering."he said before he helped her up the ladder where Callen and Sam greeted them.

"Casey, are you alright?"Callen asked checking her over.

"Yeah, thanks to him."Casey said, pointing to the guy.

"Lets get you to the hospital, you need to be checked out."Callen said and started to pull her away.

"Sure."she said and tried to move on her own but exhaustion over took her and fell into Callen's arms.

Sam was on the phone dialing an ambulance within minutes as Callen laid her down and put his vest under her head because it was all he had.

The LAPD and ambulance showed up about the same time and amungst the rush of people the mystery man slipped away as Casey was taken to the hospital with Callen riding in the ambulance with her.


End file.
